


Teacher Teacher

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Reader-Insert, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: You don't like Negan, one of your fellow teachers, but it doesn't mean you aren't attracted to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 2K follower celebration on Tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy!

In hindsight, actively going into a janitors closet with Negan was probably not the best idea. Actively going into a janitors closet with Negan while the two of you were working at Alexandria high school was probably not the best idea you’d come up with, alternatively, not being caught by some of your students would have been even better.

It was just your luck that you’d been found writhing into Negan’s touch, your students staring at the two of you as he laughed with such a rumble, telling them all to fuck off.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Negan.” You whispered as they all quickly ran away.

“Promises, promises doll.”

In the past two months that you’d been working at Alexandria high school, you got on well with your students, being one of the better teachers within the members of staff. You’d heard all about Rick being strict with his students, Shane not really caring at some points – you’d heard that at one point, his whole class had failed, causing students to be held back an entire year, whether it was true or not, you didn’t quite know, it was one of those infamous student rumours that went around every school – like the one where Marilyn Manson removed his ribs.

Of course, nothing ever prepared you for meeting the gym coach, Negan.

You’d heard about him from your students, rumours of him sleeping with former female students (even a couple of male students, apparently) and being all round a complete arsehole to the students that didn’t even want to do his class.

You imagined that Negan would be this brick-shithouse type meathead from the descriptions that your students gave you – Glenn, one of your best students, seemed to have a fear of him and practically avoided his lessons as much as he could.

Negan was actually really fucking attractive.

Especially when you saw the tattoos that littered his arms, it made your knees quiver ever so slightly. Tattoos had always been your weakness, especially on tall men that had charming smiles – and Negan certainly had that wicked charming smile.

“Nice to finally fucking meet you!” He chirped up when you finally bumped into him, walking you to your classroom. Only when he finally saw Glenn, he spoke up again. “Glenn, you sorry little shit! Hope you’re going to turn up today!”

Just because he was attractive, didn’t mean you had to like him, he was an arsehole to his students – it was one sure fire way of making you hate him. And it just continued, the insults towards his students made you incredibly uncomfortable around him but…

You still found yourself fantasising about him.

That rough exterior, that harsh attitude, you couldn’t deny how much you wanted one of your fellow teachers. When he finally cornered you the next time with another sarcastic and dirty little comment towards you, you snapped.

Without warning, you dragged him into the nearby janitors closet, lips smashed against his, panting, moaning between the two of you as the door was slammed close. He littered bites across your neck, not caring if there would be marks later in the day – you physically despised him with every bone in your body but you’d be damned if you hadn’t found yourself attracted to him.

It begun like that.

Little moments sneaking off into the janitors closet whenever you both could, you didn’t dare see him outside of school hours, you didn’t want people to think that you actually liked him.

Of course, it was just your luck that Carl was the one to find you both, didn’t even speak when he opened the door and just blinked, the two of you so engrossed with one another that you didn’t even notice him call a bunch of students over.

“My god, I have so lost my job for this, Negan.” You glared at him as you fixed yourself up; he just slapped you on the ass in response.

“Just means you have more time to spend at mine.”

“Wow, you really know how to charm a girl.”

“Don’t be fucking sarcastic, you know you love it.”

“Mmm… Maybe.” You grinned up at him. “I’ll see you at nine tonight.”

“It’s a fucking date, doll.”


End file.
